Never END!
by Rohhaluss
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali. Selalu terulang di tempat yang sama dan diwaktu yang berbeda. Seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, mereka tetap akan pada jalan masing-masing. Spesial event opposite party. Author newbie kakak … NaruSasu fanfic


**Never END**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Saya author baru *Panggil saja Icha atau Cha biar akrab*yang mencoba untuk berpartisipasi meramaikan Event Opposite party yang di adakan senpai-Tachi semua. Saya berterima kasih pada semua senpai yang berkenan mengundang saya^^ semoga event ini akan selalu berjalan sampai tahun depan, tahun berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, sampai saya tua juga gapapa (wkwk) jadi selamat menikmati.**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

**Disini cuman sebuah cerita yang saya harapkan dari bang MK yang sepertinya tak terkabulkan, jadi maaf kalau tak sesuai dengan kalian yaa**

**Never END**

**Pair: NaruSasu pertama cha**

**Warning: Yaoi *sudah pasti* OOC, Missing typo bertebaraan, Semi Canon*?* gaje, author baru yang perlu bimbingan**

**Rate: Teen *padahal saya adalah penikmat M* wkwkwk :D**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto?**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah hutan yang terletak di Negara api. Udara yang sejuk serta pepohonan hijau lebat di sepanjang mata memandang. Gemerisik dedaunan dan juga suara riak air meramaikan suasana hutan yang damai. Nanar sinar mentari mengintip dari sela dedaunan yang merapat. Memberikan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

kepala bersurai raven menunduk, menyembunyikan sepasang iris berbeda warna di balik helai yang tertiup angin. Memperhatikan aliran air mengalir di sela-sela reruntuhan batu yang menghambat jalur sungai juga ikan yang berenang dengan cepat mengikuti arus sungai.

Sungai indah dan jernih di tengah-tengah puing batu bekas patung dua orang legenda desa Konoha.

Lembah Akhir.

Itulah nama tempat Sasuke berada. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan dan pertemuan kembali dua orang yang saling menyayangi oleh takdir. Tempat, dimana dirinya dan orang itu bertarung menggetarkan tanah yang mereka pijak dan menghancurkan segalanya hingga menjadi puing dan reruntuhan membuat seluruh hewan dan penghuni hutan lain gemetar ketakutan, juga sebagai tempat pengakuan Sasuke pada orang itu.

Srakk! Srakk!

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan berbalik menghadap pohon tak jauh darinya di mana suara itu berasal. Manik berbeda warnanya menyipit tampak menatap begitu intens seseorang yang berada di balik bayangan pohon tujuh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya dapat melihat surai pirang cepak seorang pemuda yang sosoknya masih bersembunyi di balik kegelapan bayangan pohon besar di depannya, tapi sudah cukup baginya untuk dapat mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok yang kini melangkah menedekatinya.

"Ternyata kau disini….," suara serak terdengar bersama kepakan sayap burung dan gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin juga suara batang ranting yang terinjak, "Sasuke!" seulas senyum mengembang terlihat bersama sepasang manik biru yang memandangnya lembut saat bayangan pohon perlahan menjauh karena sosok itu yang semakin mendekat.

Sesaat sasuke berdiri mematung tepat di pinggir tebing patung tangan Hasirama dan madara yang telah runtuh di tengah sungai lembah akhir. Matanya terpaku pada warna biru yang memandangnya balik tak berkedip di setiap langkah Naruto. Saat jarak mereka kurang selangkah lagi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menyunggingkan cengiran. Dia meneliti sosok sahabat di depannya. Sasuke mengenakan kain tebal yang di jadikannya jubah untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga di lilit kain menutupi sebagian rambut pantat ayamnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pengembara—dan memang benar adanya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat dewasa bersama bertambahnya usia, walau begitu sama sekali tak ada gurat keriput di sana.

"Aku tak menyangka," Naruto terkekeh pelan. "penampilanmu bisa berubah se-drastis ini." matanya terpaku pada kain yang melilit kepala Sasuke di depannya. Tingginya yang sudah sedikit melebihi pemuda di depannya memudahkannya memandang ujung rambut yang mencuat dari balik kain kepala. "Tapi walau berpenampilan seperti kakek-kakek, tetap saja wajahmu masih seperti dulu. Sama sekali tidak berubah!"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut dan semakin tajam meminta penjelasan—menatap waspada pada sosok yang sudah lama tak di temuinya, sejak beberapa tahun lalu yang entah mengapa bisa menemukannya disini . Dirinya yang akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat ini sama sekali tak mengabari siapapun juga. Jadi kenapa Naruto bisa tahu dia sudah pulang dan muncul dihadapannya?

"Chakramu sudah seperti feromon yang menuntunku padamu dimanapun kau berada, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tak sulit menemukan keberadaanmu." mata birunya menatap kedepan. Menatap lurus wajah Sasuke yang tak memberikan reaksi apapun pada perkataannya.

"Jadi kau pulang lagi Sasuke? Untuk apa? Memperbanyak keturunan Uchiha?" Naruto mendengus sinis, "Anakmu sudah empat o—," "Dan anakmu delapan orang, Naruto." Desis Sasuke memotong kalimat sang sahabat. "Jadi kau mempraktekkan semua yang di ajarkan gurumu?," wajahnya berubah menyeramkan dengan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya.

"Hah?" si pirang justru nampak bingung dengan kalimat yang di utarakan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau mempraktekkan ajaran mesum gurumu huh?" Sasuke berjalan melewati sang blonde, menjauhi sisi tebing menuju satu pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada tak menghiraukan Naruto yang menjeritkan namanya meminta penjelasan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar setelah berhasil mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan kembali berdiri di hadapan pemuda raven itu. Terdiam sejenak berusaha mencerna perkataan Sang raven dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah sampai telinga, irisnya melirik takut-takut kearah Sasuke yang tak memasang ekspresi apapun."Ha-habis badannya sangat sexy dan tak ku sangka dia sangat su—"ucapannya terputus saat iris birunya melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh darinya.

"O-oi…" pekiknya "Tunggu teme…" pekik si pirang berbalik, spontan berlari kecil mengikuti kemana Sang Uchiha berjalan.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kakinya saat tangan kirinya di sentak dan badannya di putar kebelakang. Berat di kedua pundaknya membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, memandang lengan kanan berbalut perban milik Naruto yang mencengkram pundaknya kencang. Berhasil menghasilkan rintihan lihir hampir tak terdengar dari bibirnya. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan berbalut kain perban Naruto, mengelusnya lembut. Tangan inilah yang dulu menyelamatkannya dari belenggu kegelapan yang menyelubunginya, tak pernah lelah selalu berusaha menariknya kembali ke sisi sang pemuda dan mengorbankan waktu berharganya, walau berkali-kali di tolaknya. Membuatnya sadar dan akhirnya mengakui keberadaan sang sahabat dengan mengorbankan tangannya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi… Setelah semua yang telah terjadi…," Naruto memandang lurus tepat di kedua manik berbeda warna milik Sasuke. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya mengukir senyum, menampilkan ekpresi serius di kedua bola matanya yang mampu membuat Sasuke tak dapat berpaling. Tangannya berpindah merogoh sesuatu di saku kirinya dan mengeluarkan benda metalik yang mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. "Hari ini kita harus benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang ada di antara kita berdua." Naruto tersenyum, kelopak mata tannya terpejam sesaat, "Seperti yang dulu kamu janjikan padaku, Sasuke," ucapnya memandang teduh juga menuntut di saat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Melepaskan tangan Naruto dari genggamannya untuk berpindah mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sesuatu yang di berikan Naruto pada saat dirinya pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk yang kedua kalinya. Di akhir pertemuan mereka.

Sebuah ikat kepala berlambangkan desa Konoha.

Memang dulu dia akan menyimpan ikat kepalanya yang di berikan Naruto sampai urusan di antara mereka benar-benar terselesaikan. Dan mungkin kini memang saatnya bagi mereka menyelesaikannya.

Tangan porselennya meraih benda yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto, lalu membungkuk untuk menaruhnya ke atas tanah di bawah kaki mereka. Sasuke menegakkan badan kembali, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang manik biru yang balas memandangnya tak mengerti. Namun dalam sekejap Naruto menahan nafas saat benda dingin nan lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang sangat lama namun itu cukup untuk mereka—yah cukup untuk saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Jadi, kau mau aku menemanimu mengembara," bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan untuk Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lirih. "Tapi kau seorang Hokage, dobe." Ucapnya lirih, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di balik surai raven yang menggantung saat kepalanya menunduk.

"Sasuke," suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Aku pernah berjanji untuk selalu di sisimu, bukan?" ucapnya lembut berbisik lembut di samping telinga Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang terbalut perban menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan membawanya mendekati wajah Naruto. Hembusan nafas hangat keduanya menyatu, melebur menjadi satu dalam suasana intim mereka. Bibir Naruto perlahan menyentuh lembut belahan bibir Sasuke yang sedikit bergetar. Menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam lumatan yang sangat lembut. Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke lama, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cinta yang selama ini dia pendam dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam dan menggebu. Menjilat belahan bibir tipis yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak untuk membiarkannya memasuki goa hangat sang terkasih. Dan Sasuke menyambutnya tanpa protes. Melilitkan lidahnya yang panjang pada lidah sang dominan, mencoba menggoda lidah dalam mulutnya untuk bergerak lebih agresif lagi. tentunya Naruto menyambut dengan gembira undangan sang submisif, lidahnya dengan gencar melilit dan menarik-narik lidah Sasuke sebelum menghisap lidah Sasuke dalam hisapan panjang, menjilati atap rongga mulut Sasuke dan juga deretan giginya. Membuat sang raven mengerang nikmat dalam kungkungan lengannya.

"Sasuke, aku akan memberikanmu anak keturunan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha yang sangat banyak. Melebihi jumlah yang kita berikan pada Hinata dan Sakura.." bisik rendah pria yang kini telah berusia 37 tahun tepat di telinga Sasuke sesaat setelah sesi ciuman mereka berakhir. Sementara Sasuke memerah mendengar bisikan sang dominan dan hanya membisikan kata dobe lirih di sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Membiarkan tubuhnya kembali di peluk dengan erat oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha semua orang sedang gencar membicarakan tentang perihal pengunduran diri Naruto dari jabatannya sebagai Hokage dan di gantikan oleh anaknya, Uzumaki Bolt. Bukan hanya masalah pengunduran diri saja, akan tetapi menghilangnya sang mantan Hokage sesaat setelah menyerahkan surat pengundurannya kepada Hatake Kakashi. Hinata selaku istri hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah disaat semua orang menanyakan keberadaan sang suami tercinta, karena memang dia tak tahu menahu dimana Naruto berada. Yng dia tahu hanyalah Naruto yang pamit padanya untuk menemukan tujuan hidupnya setelah cita-citanya selama ini tercapai. Dan Hinata tak dapat melarangnya karena dia tahu jika ini akan terjadi.

.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang wanita bermata onyx yang tersembunyi dalam bingkai kaca mata meneteskan airmatanya. Tangan putih wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan itu bergetar saat menggenggam secarik kertas yang sudah lecek karena genggamannya yang teramat sangat kuat. Bibirnya berucap lirih setelah membuang kertas itu kedalam tempat sampah. "Semoga kalian bahagia Otou-Sama, Ojii-Sama. Sara selalu mendoakan kalian dari sini,"

.

**Untuk Sarada**

**Maafkan Tou-sanmu ini yang tak dapat selalu bersamamu.**

**Tak dapat berbagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan soerang ayah kepada puterinya dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh.**

**Ayah hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatanmu dan kebahagiaanmu dari tempat ayah berada.**

**Jadilah puteri kebanggaan ayah dengan selalu membahagiakan ibu dan adik-adikmu, Sarada.**

**Ayah tak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat atau mungkin lebih lama dari yang kau duga.**

**Maaf juga kalau ayah tak dapat berkata banyak,**

**Yang terpenting kau harus selalu mengingat bahwa ayah selalu mencintaimu dan juga adik-adikmu.**

**Jadi, jaga baik-baik ibu dan adik-adikmu Sarada, dan selamat tinggal.**

**Ayah mencintaimu.**

**End…**

**Ulalalala akhirnya saya publish juga setelah sekian lama menjadi reader hehehe**

**Maaf ya kalo gak jelas, gak maksud, dan gak baguus DX**

**Mohon bimbingan dan masukan yang membangun.**

**Rakhir kata, Review please?**


End file.
